Masochistic Tendency
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Naruto gets adopted by someone else then Itachi... chapter 220 spoilers... just something i wanted to test out... read and review! NEW PAIRING BEING USED WITHIN! Naruto with Yugito!
1. Chapter 1

**Masochistic Tendency**

Disclaimer; I am a bit insane, a bit mad, but this sprang from my mind a long time ago, since we've seen all those Itachi picks Naruto up and they have a brother-like relationship or something similar to that… well… now its someone else… something I've not seen attempted yet…

As for the pairing… Yugito anyone?

* * *

**Meeting of Malice and Masochist**

* * *

Naruto did not know why he was so hated, so scorned by the general populace. He never had done anything wrong, nor did he know why they had always placed the blame on him by default, even though he never had done anything wrong. His Jiisan always tried to smooth things over, and they seemed to respect him a great deal, but when he was all alone amongst the people, he could hear them call him a demon spawn behind their backs, making sure that the masked people didn't know what they had said. He had been assaulted once, but the masked people had then killed the man, before disappearing, muttering something about the law being enforced.

* * *

He wandered through Konoha, looking at the buildings for a while. He did not want to be there, but his mind had steered him there nonetheless, telling him that something interesting might happen, even though he was technically considered to be an enemy in this village. He still managed to get in without even showing any id, which was pretty lax of the village guards. He noticed a small boy walk alone, looking at the people who gave him glares of hatred and tripped him up a few times. He shook his head, wanting to forget the sight., though he found himself unable to. The small child was tripped once and a man just walked over the child, muttering something about Demon filth and needing to clean his shoes once it was over. He could see that the child was sobbing, the pain must have been pretty exquisite to the child.

His religion centered about total massacre, something that he always kept in mind, to the few meetings that he went to. He had been a shinobi for his village for some time, but ever since he had discovered the religion of Jashin, he could not help but wonder if the missions that his village had given him were good enough, since some targets needed to be captured alive… it would be easier to kill them, had they had such an amazing skill like he did.

He watched the child get up and limp towards a nearby wall, then hold itself against the wall, looking hurt at the people, and he thought he might be able to see a sliver of anger and hate within the child's eyes. The blonde hair was rare, even to the parts where he had been born. The blonde hair seemed to remind him of mother, the one who had given birth to him. He watched the child as a woman spat on it, the feeling of anger welling up within him, but he was not willing to act just yet. There were ANBU in the surroundings, ANBU that would fight with him should he reveal himself.

_

* * *

I hate them. The child thought, looking at the people who all seemed to be so angry at him, and the feeling of hatred flowed through him. He looked at the people, noticing a tall man standing there in a shaded part of the street, looking at him, a three bladed scythe being in the man's coat, which seemed to have clouds embroidered upon it. He looked at the man and seemed to see a look of pity in the man's eyes, before the man went away._

_I got to get out of here fast! This isn't good. The kids in class already hate me because their parents do, no matter that I try to make friends. The teachers are mean to me too… and what was it that Iruka-sensei said? "Only shinobi that desert their village are branded Nukenin and will be hunted." I'm not a shinobi yet, so I think I won't be hunted… Alright, first chance I get, I will leave…_

Naruto looked at the mirror in his house, the feeling of hatred and anger having become something akin to a second nature to him now and he sighed deeply as he took a last look in the mirror, before pouring the liquid on his hair, watching how it was now turning his hair into a silver color, like that strange man had. It was a genius idea, one would not recognize him with the silver hair, but think him a mere villager intent on getting out for the day or something.

Three hours later, he was on his way out of the village, passing through the gate with the excuse that he was going to visit his mother, the shinobi on duty wishing him luck. Naruto shook his head, the world would be open for him. Already he had some small jutsu scrolls in his small pack which he had made with enough food to last him a few days. It had taken all of his cash, but he figured that someone would be nice enough to let him work and let him earn some money…

* * *

He followed the child, the hair now a silver color, walking next to the child before speaking "Would you want to travel with me?"

Naruto looked at the strange man and felt a bit of ire enter his body as he asked "Will you hate me like the others do?" the man shook his head and said in an amused voice "No… will you hate me if I tell you that I follow a religion which is devoted to massacres?"

Naruto shook his head in response to the silver haired man, the man gave one of his rare smiles and finished "Then we'll get along just fine…"

Three years later, the man, whose name Naruto still did not know had taught him the beginnings of the religion. "The key element is that you manipulate your internal chakra to resonate with the enemy's, making their chakra your own. The feeling is something that is different with everyone, I can't explain it…"

Naruto nodded, his silver hair shining in the sunlight that fell on it, the whisker marks being more pronounced. His cloak clung tightly to his frame, having been fitted to his height especially by the nice lady that Sensei had brought to fit him his clothes.

He looked at his sensei and felt his sensei's chakra, the wild feeling of it making its way into his brain, into the heart of his being. A feeling emerged, a want to cause pain and destruction. He found himself in front of a big cage, where a huge shape seemed to move behind the bars, restless. **"So the human has come here, to feast upon its own malice…"**

"Kyubi… so, what do I owe this visit to, great Demon?" he knew about the demon in his body, sensei having explained it to him. Naruto grinned as the fox demon looked at him with great red eyes and a claw impacted with the ground in front of him. "That gonna scare me?"

"**Hehehe… I like you kid… feel my power flow through your body, feel my malice!"** and then Naruto was thrown out of the seal, with a feeling of power now flowing through his body, a sudden lust for fighting overcoming him. He searched his body for an appropriate weapon, finding a sword on his body, his sensei standing there.

"Sensei… Now, I will defeat you! BEWARE THE WRATH OF A DEMON!" Naruto's body became enshrouded within an aura of hellish fire, making a triangle on the floor, with a big circle around it… his sensei's eyes widened as he readied the huge scythe that was his weapon, drawing a similar circle. "TASTE THE WRATH OF GOD!"

Feeling that his sensei was about to attack, Naruto lashed out with the sword, it being held by a tail made from Kyubi's power, at the same time as his sensei launched his attack. The scythe and the sword collided in midair, the sword continuing its path, drawing some blood before his sensei moved back.

Naruto could feel Kyubi's voice in his ears: **"Pierce your body with the sword after licking the blood off it… the blood will link you with your enemy as long as you remain in the circle. I'll heal your body once you pull the thing out."** Naruto did as Kyubi told him, pulling the sword to his lips and licking the blood off, feeling a link between him and his sensei form. He could feel that his body was changing.

He was watching his young apprentice stand within the holy circle, licking the blood off it. It wasn't bad for a new follower of the religion. The malicious and evil aura could use some work though… it just wasn't evil enough… but at least it was enough to make him afraid…

(Kyuubi is the evil aura, it will come back… and I think that Naruto's sensei just has some sort of weird creepy aura around him too…)

* * *

The sword rammed itself through Naruto's heart, propelled by Naruto's own hand. His sensei buckled over, blood pouring from his mouth. Black markings with white stripes in the place of the bones in Naruto's body appeared on Naruto's body, and the pain that he was causing to himself also appeared upon his sensei's body, the same gash, the same wound and the same pain

Naruto barely felt the pain, having pulled the sword from his chest some moments ago, the wound already healed. "TASTED MY PAIN, HAVEN'T YOU?" Naruto's voice was loud, and was tinged with a hint of madness….

That day, the boy who was Uzumaki Naruto died, replaced by Kyubi Naruto, the follower of the Jashin religion… which Kyubi had founded during a voyage as a human man… which it rather disliked, being female, even though having a male voice.

"Very well kid… You are worthy of knowing my name… It is Hidan…" the silver-haired, pink-eyed man looked at Naruto with a smile on his face "Now, let's bring exquisite pain to the enemies of our organization, Akatsuki… which you will join soon…"

And so, Kyubi Naruto treads upon a dark path…

One from which one does not return…

* * *

That is something new… I hope people liked it…

Scene from next chapter:

"FEEL THE WRATH OF KYUBI!" Naruto's scythe came down upon the man's cheek, a pike through the chest of Naruto being enough to kill the man. Three tails lashed behind Naruto, looking at the Kunoichi which he had been sent to target by Akatsuki…"

"Aren't you a cute thing…" she bristled at the insult, causing him to dodge a shower of kunai, tanto's and shuriken. He grinned and then drew some blood, but before he could lick it off, the scythe was knocked from his grip by an enemy shinobi, causing him to curse loudly.

"FACE MY PAIN!" and nine tails in all sprouted from his tailbone, waving in the air behind him… the seal held out, Kyubi allowing its full power to seep out… the blonde girl's eyes widened and she transformed into a huge cat with 2 tails, but proved unable to face the full onslaught…

Within three minutes, ½ of Kumogakure was ashes while a quarter of the village still stood, over 90 of its shinobi forces dead…

"You are coming with me…" he said, hoisting her unconscious form on his back, before traveling towards the meeting spot, somewhere in the poor wave country…

Reviews will be appreciated…


	2. The Nibi Jinchuriki

**Masochistic Tendency**

Disclaimer; I don't own it, and I sure as hell don't want to make sure that you guys go sue me, so I am disclaiming it. I though have to admit that there would be certain people that are willing to take away everything from me, just for some fun, but as long as I am certain that I will be the victor of any legal battle I don't own it, except for the original characters that will surface… soon enough…

**

* * *

The Nibi Jinchuriki

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto was a happy child, and always had been. The pain that he felt when he had impaled himself on the pike that he always carried with him, made it all the better, seeing his enemy crumple to the floor, holding the appropriate place where his heart should be, the victim of the 'Curse' of the Jashin religion. He smiled softly as he impaled himself with the huge scythe that he had gotten for his twelfth birthday, as a present from the rest of the members of Akatsuki., all he needed was to draw some blood and then the enemy would collapse if he hit himself on the place where it would hurt most, usually resulting in the swift death when he impaled his own heart. He was a cruel and cold creature to moist, but Naruto himself attributed it to the fact that he had received hatred as his daily breakfast, dinner and lunch while being in Konoha. The feeling of the seething flames of hatred was something that seemed to be permanently etched within his body, and he was somewhat surprised when eh was sent on a mission to help locate some A-ranked nukenin in Kusagakure, to ask the man something about a way to make some sort of elixir that was needed for something the leader wanted to make. Naruto didn't know too much about the man that the leader was, other then knowing that the man had some kick-ass piercing, and always seemed to have a soft spot for him, offering to train him a few times, which he happily accepted, since training could only make his style improve, Hidan had proved to be more like a big brother then a possible father, his sensei having made a comfortable room for him at first glance, though comfortable for Naruto was described with a few decorations in the room, like some torture equipment, like screws that could be attached to the thumbs, legs and other limbs to cause maximum pain. Naruto liked the pain, since it seemed to bring him some release. Every bit of pain that he felt was sent to his mind as pleasure, making him orgasm some times when he punctured his won heart, causing pain that would be unfathomable, having combined the feeling of a kill with the pain…

He had heard that there would be some more missions to be done in Wave, something with a corrupt shipping magnate and a few nukenin, and Naruto liked to have some more money available, to spend on his hobby, which coincidentally had some of the same things like his favourite pastime, causing pain to himself. He loved collecting pieces of weaponry, then pushing them under his skin for easy access. For instance, he had about 3 kunai hidden in his left arm, having embedded them into the skin, and when his skin tuned black, he would become able to push them out with a simple muscle twitch. He also kept around a few vials of poison, just in case. A shinobi always needed to be prepared, so he would always take into account the most unexpected things to happen, something that he had been hammered in his head by Hidan, though the man took some pride in the fact that Naruto was now a devout student of the Jashin religion, Kyuubi giving him more and more tolerance to pain, and transferring the pain into pleasure.

Naruto himself took some time most days to prepare for the daily ritual of impaling himself with a special sword, that had been imbued with Kyuubi's chakra, which had shaped it into a twisted way, and he alternatively used it when he didn't want the scythe to end up broken, the sword being hardened by the Kyuubi's chakra, making it unbreakable.

* * *

Three weeks later, he was standing in the dark meeting cave that the Leader had assigned to them as the meeting spot this time. He looked at the shadowy figures that stood there, waving at Deidara-san, who waved back, mouthing that they should talk later. He had become great friends with the man, who was only 6 years older then him and who had taught him something about explosives, more then Hidan could supply. "Alright, I will have a mission for you. Naruto-kun, Hidan, I want you to go and track down the Nibi's Jinchuriki. Spare no effort to capture her, she lives in Kumogakure, so she should be easy to track down…"

Naruto and his sensei nodded, then went to get out of the cave, but the leader halted Naruto for an moment. "Naruto-kun, please take this with you." He tossed something at Naruto, who caught it, looking it over and seeing it to be a katana with an elegant black handle along with something in a box. He opened the box, then looked at the Leader. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM! WHAT DO I NEED A CONDOM FOR?" the Leader just grinned at Naruto and said in a calm tone; "The Nibi's Jinchuriki is pretty hot, so I thought you might want to seduce her at first, and a man who is well protected can't leave behind any evidence."

Naruto frowned at the man, giving him the finger, then storming out of the cave, to prepare for the mission. When Naruto was out of the cave, laughter was heard from everyone there. "I can't believe that he'd act so embarrassed! And the look on his face! Priceless." There were more mutterings about the youngest member of the organisation, but they were silenced pretty soon when the Leader became serious once again and then started to hand out missions to the other members, sometimes handing some assassination missions or something else that would be needed to be done to pave the road for them…

Naruto walked through the entrance to Kumogakure, finding that the place was nothing more then an industrialised village, with some shinobi there to keep the peace and handle ,missions. Never did he see some flowers or greenery, and he was a bit surprised when he couldn't see any good restaurants being advertised, only some signs with restaurant on it, a dreary look around them, thus making him avoid them.

"So, where do you think she'll be?" he asked his mentor, who was like a brother to him, with Hidan giving him a silencing look then said; "I guess we'd better ask one of the locals…" he watched a man come by, then grabbed the man by the shoulders. "What do you want?" the man asked with a hint of anger in his voice, though that bled away as he noticed the weapons that the two men were carrying…

"Where is the demon girl?" Hidan simply asked, with the man's eyes widening a bit, then narrowing a bit and then he uttered: "Somewhere near the ANBU offices, I think. You here to kill the girl?" Naruto nodded and said; "Hai, we're here to make sure that she's neutralised." The man nodded and said; "Get her out of this world and I'll spread the word that you always will be welcome here." Naruto nodded, looking at the man, before asking. "Just where are the ANBU offices?" the man shook his head, smiling a bit grimly as he said; "I shouldn't be telling you this, but as a retired shinobi, I know that if you just go around the corner and then turn a right, follow the narrow passageway and then knock on the door with the bleu cross on it, then say that Shinichi has sent you with cakes for mother, that they'll allow you in." Naruto nodded at the man, finding himself quite disgusted with the way that the man had spoken about a fellow Jinchuriki, though he reigned his temper in, making his face appear to look like he was concentrated on finding the demon girl and then killing her, a sheen of bloodlust visible in his eyes. "Thank you for the information, we'll be going to get her, then." The man nodded, giving them a good luck over his shoulder, before he disappeared into one of the back alleys.

Hidan and Naruto began to trudge through the streets, eventually stumbling across the ANBU office. Mainly thanks to Naruto's sense of luck they managed to get in, with Naruto being the one that made the password, about Ichiro and cookies, sound believable. Hidan hadn't really cared much for the spoken words anyways, since the man was more intent on feeling some delicious pain…

"We're looking for the demon girl." Was all that Naruto said to the ANBU that opened the door, the person standing there for a moment, before bellowing: "YUGITO! Someone's here to get you!" the door on the far side of the room burst to splinters, wi9th an irritated blonde coming out of the wreckage.

"Hmm feisty." Was all that Naruto made a remark, before Yugito could open her mouth, and when she did she said: "UKITAKE, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto looked at her, gauging her age to be at 16 or 17, but not 18, since she still seemed to feel like she was a teenager, and not an adult, though he didn't know why exactly.

She looked at the blonde and the silver haired man that stood, dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on it. "Who're you?" Naruto grinned. "Your death!" and his scythe came to his hand, and with a swing of it, hit Yugitpo straight in the midsection, sending her crashing through a few walls due to the strength that he had used to throw it. "It should be enough to stun her…"

He looked into the hole in which Yugito had been catapulted by his attack, seeing nothing but some splintered wood coming straight at him, and he ducked away form it, to draw his scythe in a defensive position, which gave him also a good way to attack. Hidan jumped into the fray first, his immortality being one of the main things that would be key to winning this. Naruto wasn't immortal, though he was close to it…

The chase was on the moment that she had been thrown through the walls, with her offereing heavy resistance to her capture, with the rest of the Jounin and Chuunin investigating the fight doing nothing, causing her to curse the people who would do nothing for her. "She's a really feisty one, Hidan-niisan. I think I might be enjoying this…"

He watched as she looked at him, a few cuts on her body, though them being of her own actions, and being slammed through several walls. He looked at her for a moment, before her features seemed to change, into something that would be more fitting for a predator. "Well, let's see you fight against me in a fully released form." Her body began to leak black chakra, her hair rising in the air by the massive release of chakra and within mere seconds, there stood the Nibi, the two tailed Nekomata that had been sealed within the girl. Naruto smiled and said; "FEEL THE POWER OF MY DEMON!" and asked Kyuubi for some chakra, which the Demon happily supplied, an aura of destruction emanating from him as his body seemed to change into that of the Kyuubi, a shroud of blood red chakra covering Naruto, making everyone in the vicinity wince at the dreadful aura that the Kyuubi's chakra was sending out, one of untold malice and hatred, which seemed to be unending. "You're mine bitch!"

And the fight was on. He ducked a stream of fire sent at him by the Nekomata, to hit it in the self side, drawing some of the chakra-like blood, before licking it off, then drawing the ritual circle. Hidan, who had prayed before entering Kumogakure just watched, deciding that he would let Naruto handle this. After all, he would need some training to face creatures just like the Nekomata.

Naruto licked the blood off the scythe, grinned and then rammed his new blade through his chest effectively putting Yugito out of business by the fatal blow administered to her chest, which had been enhanced by the fact that a more powerful Demon was linked with her, making it a more lethal blow. The girl fell over on her face, with Naruto standing shakily. "Hidan-niisan, I did it… I brought her down… The pain, it feels so sweet…" the pain was ungodly, since the blade seemed to have poison coating it, with some added grooves in it to make it hurt more, the pain making Naruto feel awake, and alive. The feeling was something that seemed to be making him more powerful and he relished in the moment, before he pulled the blade from his chest, making a wet sound as some of the organs seemed to be pierced, then being restored by the burning chakra. "Let's go. We need to deliver her in Wave, right?"

Hidan nodded, after that the man stood up and told Naruto to hold the body of the limp Yugito, who had a big wet spot in the chest area, some of the skin having broken from experiencing the same pain as he had, also with a bit of the wound being added on her body. For a moment, he thought that she would look good with him, her being the one who would be able to sate his lusts, and would probably enjoy the treatment as well, being feisty, though he banished that thought from his mind quickly, not wanting to feel that way for the Jinchuriki.

"Alright, now how do we proceed?" Naruto asked when they were a good deal away from Kumogakure, which seemed to be a mere speck in the distance., Hidan looked at him for a moment, then said; "I think you'll need to rest a bit, since Kyuubi's chakra is quite potent, so why don't you give me that Jinchuriki for a moment?" Naruto gave the man a fierce look and said: "I'm not handing her over to her, who knows what you'll do to her!" his voice was slightly heated, with a bit of the irritation in his voice. Hidan sighed and then muttered something inaudible, which made Naruto bristly: "If you want to hang out with your new girlfriend, then do son before the leader comes…"

Naruto just silenced himself, then went to get his sleeping bag, but not before he drew a large circle in which he lay down on his back, putting Yugito into the sleeping bag, making no sound at all, but making sure that everything was alright for the ritual to begin. With his hand clasped around the blade, he then drove it straight into his heart, then closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him, drowning within the pain…

The blood that was flowing from his wound had stopped a few seconds after the sword had pierced it, making him smile serenely as he sunk into a dream filled with maddening pain., chains and hooks being driven into his skin, as well as the memory of an old man who wore a strange red hat with the kanji for fire on it. He smiled in his sleep, his hands straying form the sword to his prisoner, wrapping around her with one arm, pulling her close in an unconscious gesture for warmth and caring, which he had rarely received, save from the sole female in the organisation, who treated him like a child to her, having abandoned her village, leaving her two children, the one being just born and the other a few years older, around his age to the rest of her family. He had seen her eyes and then had called the family, which all had a doujutsu, a pair of blind gophers, which caused her to laugh, and tell him a story about a man and a woman who loved each other a lot, and then ended up having sex and more raunchy things… during which Naruto was listening quite attentively, making some notes to try out, afterwards asking where she got the story from, then hearing about her own writings that she published every now and then, keeping the money in a special account that she rarely used.

* * *

She awoke when the first rays of the sun hit her face, her eyes opening groggily, her memory all messed up due to the fact that she liked sleeping in a lot and wasn't the best person in the morning. To her surprise, she found that a strong arm was holding her, and her sleepy mind suggested that it was a male, which immediately led her to check for the obvious signs, if her virginity had been broken by the male, after which she should dispense ungodly justice. Slowly her memory returned, and her eyes widened, until she looked at the chest of the man that was holding her, seeing a black sword impaling the man, and the chest rising and falling, a bit of blood coming from the wound at regular intervals.

She was about to scream when the body turned to her, looking at her with red slanted eyes and said: "Do not leave, for i wish you no harm…" he looked at her for a moment, smiled grimly before pulling the sword from his chest, making a few flicks with it to get the blood off and he smiled at her for a moment, before she seemingly was about to make a move, but he silenced her.

"I am a member of Akatsuki, sent to retrieve the Biju, for our organisation's goal. I and my partner have captured you, but in the sight of a recent discovery, I would have to say that I would like to see you a member of our organisation, even though we are one man short." She looked at him for a moment, then decided that there would be something to get away, and then seeing him smile at her and heard him say: "No way out…"

And so, the Jinchuriki of the Nibi was not able to escape, mainly due to her attempts being thwarted by Naruto, to who she had developed a relationship with, making them at least friendly to each other, while Hidan had to suffer her irritating behaviour… namely the whining that she would do to him, but not to Naruto.

In a certain sense, Naruto developed a fondness for the older girl, one that he discovered when he had accompanied her to bathe, with her being connected to him by a pair of handcuffs, by her refusal to go and bathe with them, Hidan, in a way to punish Naruto for forgetting to make sure that the daily ritual was done correctily, had made Naruto go with her.

The first time that he saw her totally naked had been the first time that he seemed to be frozen, but not before muttering; "Beautiful…"

Her blush had nearly lit up the forest, according to him. He smiled at her and then shed his own clothing, causing his chiselled body to come into view, with some arousal visible. She looked at it and blushed, with him smiling slightly and saying: "I hope you don't mind it, but I like looking at you…" she blushed deeper then the previous blush, and eventually settled in an uncomfortable way of dealing with it, she just washed herself, not wanting to look at him.

When they returned, Hidan looked at Naruto and Yugito for a moment, seeing their positively tomato red faces and then giving Naruto the victory sign, muttering something about having gotten to use the Leader's present…

By the time they got to Wave, Yugito was comfortable around Naruto, making the trip into something that was actually fun, and had secretly declared herself the girlfriend of Naruto, even though she would not survive, which Naruto had told her. Naruto his name had been told to her by Hidan, who had muttered for Naruto to get the hell over to him and just drag the jinchiriki with him.

Naruto had replied that he himself was one too and that it was a dehumanising term., which had gained him respect in her eyes. After a while, she realised that Naruto was far more compassionate then anyone had ever been to her, and she had started to think of him as a good friend, which had evolved into possible boyfriend material in the span of some days.

When they got to the Akatsuki meeting site, he looked at the white-eyed woman that was standing there, waiting for him. "Is that your girlfriend? Is she the jinchuriki?" Naruto flipped her the bird and then said: "No, she's not my girlfriend, and she's the jinchuriki I was sent to capture. And now, we are waiting for Bastard-leader-san to appear…"

"I'm already there… So, was she a good fuck?" Yugito blushed at the comment, while Naruto turned red at the insinuation and he glowered at the man and then finally sighed and said; "No, but she does have a good chest and a nice ass… and her pussy looks good enough to eat…" that earned him stares, especially by Yugito, who smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to look at her with an amused eye. "Hit me harder! Make me feel the pain! Become my partner!"

Multiple facefaults were happening at that moment, with Naruto looking at the members of Akatsuki: "Leader-san, we need someone to replace creepy snake-san, so I think Yugito would do just fine… We don't really need all the Biju, if 2 of them are willing to fight with you guys, then why bother with extracting them from us?" the leader nodded slowly, beign aware of the fact that they needed the power of the Biju, not the imprisoned form of them. He looked at Yugito and then sighed, he had a weak spot for the Kyuubi jinchuriki because the kid seemed to be everything that he had wanted in a son, if he had been able to get one… just a few of a piercing and Naruto would be the splitting image… then he sighed and said: "She can stay. I guess there's no harm in allowing the girlfriend of one of our members to join, since she is as powerful as any of us, only a bit untrained. Naruto-kun, it's your job to get her trained up to your level. Now, we will go and disperse. We'll need more funds to make sure that there won't be a lack of it when we initiate the plan."

He threw a cloak at Yugito who caught it, with Naruto smiling at her and said; "Guess I'll have to make sure that you're trained… oh well, let's go visit Jiisan, he'll know what to do… Although I'm not sure if he would want to see me…"

"My brother is here." Itachi spoke up, looking southward, smiling slightly. Naruto's interest was peaked and he looked at Yugito and said; "Let's go with Itach and see how his brother looks… maybe he'd be a worthy opponent."

Together, they followed Itachi, towards Sasuke…

* * *

Next time, team 7 will meet Sasuke's aniki, Yugito and Naruto will grow closer…

Pain will be enjoyed by Naruto… Yugito will almost kill Haku…

And as a kicker… Sore wa Himitsu Desu (that is a secret)

Excerpt: "Is that your little brother? He's emo…" (Naruto)

"STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!" (Yugito)

"Holy shit, is this an orgy?" (Itachi)

"Meet my girlfriend, Yugito-chan." (Naruto)

"Call me kitten." (Yugito)

There is also a new sex scene online… on my collections and it's a Naruto with Kurenai…

Hope you like…


	3. Emo fags and Konoha Hokage’s! PARODY

_**Masochistic Tendency**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… other then that I would like to make it known that i wanted to update this story. The first part is due to caffeine overdose... and the last part is because it features sex at the ending, which is totally not explicit, just stated in some rough terms that someone objects to a certain position, to which the partner replies that the other partner will comply or else get even worse... look at the AN on the lowest part for my comments about this chapter... it'll be made clear in the end...

**

* * *

Emo fags and Konoha Hokage's!

* * *

**

As he drew back his sword, he realised that he might have overdone it a little bit too much. Yugito lay there, bleeding from some wounds, but still smiling serenely as she rubbed some of her own blood over her entire body. 20 minutes later, she was dressed and following him and Itachi, with Kisame being the rear-guard…

There was a silence in the forest as a young man breathed in and out, his body being bruised as he was in combat with a feral looking young man, who sported the same hitai-ate as he did. There was a silence around them, for they had been selected to fight a fight of champions, a contest to see who the strongest was…

They were the greatest of Genin, the most horrendous of rookies… they were…

Emo-king and dog-boy!

Ehh… Sasuke and Kiba, for those not so enlightened…

"Your brother is emo." Naruto remarked to Itachi, who sighed deeply. "He makes out with a dog-person… How lowly have we sunken that he is willing to mate with a guy who has a dog following him around at any moment. Oh, the tragedy!" Naruto shook his head as Itachi appeared to become slighty Emo himself.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Why don't you and I get some… relaxation? Your pretty kitty wants to have her cream again…" You could hear a pin drop as Itachi and Kisame both looked at her and then at Naruto, Itachi being the first to react.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yes?"

"You rock." At that moment, Naruto could feel a surge of something called pride go through him. He watched Itachi give him a typical cool Uchiha look, which made him look somewhat unemo, which was a quality that his little brother lacked.

"Alright… Do you think Emo-boy will move away soon, or is he going to stay? I have no interest in watching two homosexuals engage in foreplay if I can avoid it. There are better targets, and I want to visit Ojiisan."

Itachi shook his head. "I'll go down there and… lecture Sasuke on the badness of being emo and a homosexual."

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE, MOTHER TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD ONLY BE INTERESTED IN WOMEN! AS IN BOOBIES! YOU GET OFF OF THAT RUFFIAN AND GET SOME SERIOUS ASS BEFORE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOUR LITTLE EMO ASS!" there was a silence throughout the forest as Sasuke looked at his older brother, who was looking at him with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. 

"Itachi! I have hated you, despised you and waited for this moment… I have lived in constant hatred for you, and will avenge our parents!" Sasuke charged with taijutsu, Itachi sighing deeply. "I will shove your face in boobs even if it will kill me."

* * *

Sasuke watched as his brother came closer, walking towards him at a slow pace, his hand blurring into seals as he began to gather the chakra for the Goukakyou no jutsu, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest, watching Itachi smile slightly as his fist was imbedded within his stomach, managing a weak gurgle as he collapsed. "Pitiful." 

Without giving acknowledgement to his brother, he walked towards the direction where Sasuke and his homodog had come from. Pretty soon, he found a house, where some chakra signatures were, which indicated that there might be multiple people from Konoha, including the Jounin-sensei of Sasuke… which could lead to a nasty battle, but he didn't really care for that. He felt strangely lightheaded at the moment, as he knew that there was nothing better then watchig his little brotyher get some ass for himself.

"Ohayo." He greeted the woman that opened the door, giving her an appraising look, then smiled a winning smile. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I'm Sasuke's older brother. May I know the name of the lovely lady that opened the door for me, so I could deliver my brother to your lovely house?"

The blush on her face told her all that he needed to know, smiling at her own appraising look, which he apparently passed with flying colours. "My name is Nami Tsunami, Uchiha-san." Itachi nodded, almost giving a comment about the lovely bra that she wore…

* * *

"You drugged Mister Paranoia himself? Really?" Kisame was looking at Naruto as he sported a grin that was both evil as well as Malicious. "Yup, I spiked his piece of boar meat with some drugs that I confiscated from a druggie… Why people do those things, I don't know, but it's bound to be fun for Itachi…" 

Itachi on the other hand was currently getting quite the eyeful as Tsunami slowly stripped, making quite a show of it, while he had awoken Sasuke and bound him like a Cuban prisoner from the American prison in that land, which shall not be named because America would hunt me down for spreading the name and atrocities that happened there.

"Itachi-kun, come here and touch me…" Itachi looked at the luscious breasts that were in front of him, instead grabbing Sasuke and then pushing him against the woman who had thrown caution into the wind and then poofed out of the room, leaving Sasuke with a sexually frustrated women who was 29 years of age.

Emo-kind has lost another member….

There was a silence as Itachi poofed back with them, his cloak looking slightly ruffled. "What did you put in my food, Naruto-kun?" the question was spoken with a hint of steel to it, making Naruto subconsciously take a step backwards as the sharingan bloomed to full state in a second, his eyes being ignited by the fury at being one-upped by a youth who had a great fascination for being hurt in every possible painful way.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!" a shrill shriek echoed through the night as Naruto giggled slightly, driving a spike into his own nail, not flinching because the white-hot spike seemed to be just the correct temperature to also sear the flesh and make him experience such delicious pain…

"Ahh, perfection…" there was a silence as Yugito seated herself in his lap, kissing his neck slightly and then biting into it, licking some of the blood from her inflicted wounds and then beginning to make slow movements, grinding her awss into his crotch. "No sex while we are around." Kisame said as he looked at Itachi, who was glaring at Naruto and Yugito, which made the two of them look at him with some worry in Naruto's voice as he spoke. "Something wrong?"

"I could have lost my virginity, but I allowed Sasuke to lose his first…"

At another time, the comment would have been found funny, but now was not the time. There was a silence as his words echoed in the space they had set up camp, Kisame muttering something about sleeping and then wandered off to find a good tree to settle down in, since people often didn't check the trees…

Itachi went to bed 20 minutes later, his glare still boring a hole into Naruto's skull. Naruto himself was actually considering going to bed too, but Yugito had already fallen asleep, so that was out… 40 seconds after the realisation that she was asleep, he too decided to have a little nap and went to sleep without any sound, his eyes closing being the only outward sign.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, feeling a chilly breeze around his privates, when he realised that he was tied upside down from a tree branch, completely naked, apparently drawn upon by a marker, and was on display like a sack of meat at the butcher… 

And he was at a hot springs at the current moment, suspended above the female side of the area… though none luckily were present… yet.

He tried to wriggle himself free, knowing that this was a trick from Itachi, about the one he pulled the previous day, with the drugs into Itachi's food. Of course, the pain of the tight ropes was something of a stimulant to him, making him get aroused from the biting pain into his arms as he was suspended by the rope, which pulled on his arms and legs, with his entire middle section being the thing that pointed downwards, therefore giving an impression of two sections being suspended while the other was pointed down, which included his crotch.

"So, what are we going to do today, Kurenai-sensei?" a female voice he vaguely recognised as belonging to a girl with pink hair that he had once seen in Konoha, though he couldn't recall her name for the life of him.

"Well, I was thinking of just relaxing a bit. Since we disposed of Zabuza, I think we all could use a bit of rest." There was a moment where he thought that he was fucked, but then he looked at the girls and one woman as they entered and saw him hanging there, buck naked, sporting an erection...

"A spot of help would be nice..."

No reaction came from the females, making Naruto look at them, only to feel a sharp stabbing pain in his side, feeling how a thin blade slid through his ribs, puncturing his lungs and making him vomit out blood into the water. The ropes snapped by some force and he fell straight into the water, already knowing just who had cut the ropes and forced a sword straight through his ribs.

When he was pulled from the water, he looked straight at Yugito with a look that was unemotional, wrenching the sword out of his body with a free hand. "Did you have to impale my heart? Now I can't get rid of it."

He pointed to his little problem, to which Yugito raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked pain? Am I not your little pretty kitten anymore? Did i do something wrong?"

Naruto looked at her. "Not really. You only assured that we will have to do a marathon fuck again... I somehow recall that you said that enough was enough after the third day..." Yugito glared at him after that, sighing deeply as she rubbed herself in her crotch. "I don't think any woman would be willing to have that inside her anymore after three days of nonstop action... You're a damn demon in bed, and if it wasn't for you having to go on a mission, with Hyuuga-san coming in and forcefully pulling you out of me, i might have been pregnant." Naruto shuddered at that. "She's pregnant now, you know."

Yugito nodded at that, having heard the story of how Hyuuga-san got pregnant... which was the cause of being fucked against the wall to hard that plaster fell on top of Leader-sama's head, knocking the poor man out for at least a few hours, though he wisely didn't interrupt, and Naruto collapsed only after 2 days, when she clubbed him over the head...

"You're like a damn stallion in that aspect... What are you doing, Konoha scum? Don't you DARE touch that cloak or i will personally flay off your skin and use it as a coat while I use your ugly pink hair as my personal cum tissue, you no-chested, lazy whorish cunt! At least that lady has some figure and meat on her bones, while you are practically a piece of plywood, or at least some sort of lead pillar of some kind!" she pointed to the brunette, who stood there looking at the somewhat crazy blonde girl, who seemed to be around her age, which was 27, wondering why exactly she was with the blonde, though she could not deny that he was small in the package area... which might be a good reason... she estimated his age at around 18, though it could easily be older, given the manner in which they interacted.

"Hey, wait a moment, if she touches my cloak it'll be contaminated... You no-boob pink skank! Get the fuck away from my cloak or I'll make sure that Kyuubi's attack on your pitiful village will be like a summer walk for the damn beast, since I damn well will summon it to devour your skinny hide, though I wonder if it will get indigestion." There was a silence afterwards and you could hear a pin drop.

"Demo, who is the Hyuuga-san you are referring to?" Naruto looked at her for a moment, looking at her closely, raised an eyebrow and then looked at Yugito, who gave him a quizzical look. "Do you have a little sister, Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata looked scared at the blonde as he addressed her so informally, looking at his powerful teeth which he held bared, which was a pretty ferocious sight to anyone. "Hai, her name is Hanabi, while mine it Hinata, Demon-san."

* * *

Naruto looked at her for a moment, wondering at the nickname that he had apparently been given. "I think you mean Yugito-chan… She's got the demon locked inside her by her kage, I only serve as her boyfriend…" Kurenai had apparently pieced the puzzle together as she looked at him with a critical eye. "You are Uzumaki Naruto, S-ranked Nukenin." 

Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow. "Last time I knew, I hadn't even graduated the academy, so why the hell did that faggot council appoint me as an S-Ranked Nukenin? They can't still be mourning about the fact that I am what I am, I hope… I thought Jiisan had at least made it sure that… Is that law still in effect, that you'll get your head chopped off when you tell them about my dirty laundry?" Kurenai swiftly nodded, making Naruto give a low chuckle. "When I die, it gets out…"

* * *

Kurenai's eyes were about to drop out of her sockets as she processed the news that it would get out if Naruto's body died. She could only fathom the power of Kyuubi coming back to Konoha, not even the Sandaime being able to reseal the Kyuubi again, which would make a viscious circle, of the child being hated again, then Kyuubi breaking out again. She swallowed deeply as Naruto looked at her lazily, smiling slightly as he got out of the red water, looking at it for a moment and then muttering something, blood red chakra pouring into the water, purifying it even more than it already was. Kurenai watched as he picked up his clothing, which apparently had been moved to a small stool on the side of the bath, grumbling slightly about irritating weasels. 

"What are you going to do now?"

"Visit Konoha of course… I haven't seen Ojiisan in a long time, so I guess a visit is in order."

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment, then grinned in an evil fashion. "Hinata, please tell your father that your mother was knocked up by a Demon… And tell him that she's pissed about your upbringing or something… I'm not privy to the details, but still, I don't think a Hyuuga should be as timid as you are right now…" with a flash of fire, both he and Yugito were gone, leaving only some dust on the place where hey had been moments ago, and a small puddle of blood from Naruto's wounds.

* * *

Three weeks later…

* * *

"Ahh, bad to be back here again… I haven't missed this stinking village one moment… Come on, I think Ojiisan is within the Hokage Tower…" there was a silence between the two Akatsuki members as they walked towards the Hokage tower, wearing their cloaks up high, having trailed behind Team 8, 7 and 10 and were currently busy with avoiding ANBU, something which was pretty tough to do, since they also had a 'mission', which was decoration of a certain monument… 

Sarutobi Asuma looked at his father as he sighed deeply, sad that he couldn't smoke inside. Trying to make a report to the man that had seen him through diapers wasn't easy too, since he would have to include the 'episode' with Uchiha Sasuke, who still had a smug look on his face, which wasn't going to get off anytime soon. He looked out of the window, freezing up at the sight of the Hokage monument being… different…

Where once the Hokage's had been looking at the village, now a grotesque imagery had been at work… Orochimaru's face had replaced the Niidaime's face, leering at the village, being artistically painted in similar colors. Shodai had been replaced with the face of a certain traitorous nukenin names Uchiha Itachi, who was balefully glaring with activated sharingan at the people, while the Sandaime's face remained the same, unchanged except for a frown at Orochimaru. The Yondaime's face had been changed, whisker marks having been added, along with the kanji for Demon underneath the face.

"Yo." Was the simple greeting Naruto gave the Hokage as he poofed into the room, grinning like the devil who just stole an innocent's soul. "Did you do that, Naruto-kun?"

He grinned like said devil, pointing at Yugito. "We both did it. I thought that it would spice things up a little bit, having a bit of a show of the greatest criminals in Konoha's history being informative… Don't worry, the images are a genjutsu… I wouldn't dream of desecrating the oh so sacred Yondaime's face like that." There was a hint of sarcasm laced thickly through the words which he spoke, looking at the Sandaime with a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Still, I want to talk to you alone if that's possible." At that, Sandaime sighed. "Alright, you heard him, move out of the room. I am still the Hokage and can handle myself well enough in a fight, despite the fact that it'll be tough…" there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked at the people leaving the room and then decided that it would be prudent to make sure that there was at least a squad of ANBU available to make the genjutsu become undone… though he would let it remain for a few hours… just to show people how ingenious it was done…

"Alright, what can I help you with, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's eyes shimmered slightly as he looked at the old man, moving in close and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you." Was all that Naruto said, looking at the old man with affection within his eyes, Yugito getting a bit teary-eyed at the reunion between old man and young boy… which sounded so wrong as the thought a bit deeper about it.

"Alright, you can stop hugging him now, Naruto-kun. I don't think we have been introduced yet. My name is Nii Yugito, Jinchuriki for the Nekomata, also known as Naruto-kun's girlfriend." She shook hands with the Hokage, then backed up slightly. "You two joined that organization that my student was talking about?"

They both nodded. "Yes, Hidan-san took me from the village, and taught me about the art of pain, and everything just slid to me joining them. Of course, it took some time, with some missions, until I met Yugito-chan, took her to the meeting spot and then eventually got her into the organization and well, after some serious exercise, we managed to get a mission to 'cause chaos' in Konoha, though I don't really want to do anything without your permission… Or something."

Sarutobi sighed deeply at that. "Is it true that Kyuubi will escape once you die?" Naruto nodded. "Pretty much. It'll probably go straight here and kill everything…" Sarutobi sighed and then handed Naruto a hitai-ate. "Take it, you're now officially a member of the village and the S-Ranked Assasination team will be pulled back. Welcome as an official Konohagakure shinobi, Jounin Rank." There was a silence as Naruto raised an eyebrow, looked at Yugito and then simply smiled. "We got to celebrate that… Yugito, you ready?"

With merely those words, he managed to make her feel a bit faint in the knees, making her feel weak all of a sudden as she had just the idea what he had in mind. "Here? In this office?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup."

"But, Hokage-san is still here…"

"I don't have any problems with him being here…"

She swallowed at that news. "But… Where?"

"Every hole."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…"

"Alright…"

"SMACK MY ASS!"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!"

Sarutobi had seen a lot of things in his life… but this was the strangest… he watched the young blonde receive a spanking… with an iron whip with needles imbedded within it, flaying off some skin, which made cuts bleed and a nice pattern come on his ass.

"Are you two going to have sex here?" another voice cut in and Naruto looked to see a whitehaired old man stand there with a notebook in his hands. "She won't survive five days, I guess."

"FIVE DAYS? LAST TIME YOU ONLY LASTED THREE DAYS! HELL NO! I REFUSE! I WON'T BE YOUR DAMN CUMBUCKET FOR 5 FRIGGING DAYS!" there was a definite hint of terror in her voice as she looked at Naruto, who was staring at her with a feral glint in his eyes. "Do you think i give you a choice in the matter?"

"Shit.." what followed next was Naruto taking her in his arms, slinging her over the shoulder and leaving the room at full speed, hitai-ate in hands, going to a rather secluded spot outside the walls…

* * *

5 days later, a very exhausted Yugito came limping towards the gates, Naruto slung over her shoulder. Her clothes were a damn mess, though hidden underneath her cloak, Naruto being so… generous as to use his cloak for their comfort, though she didn't even WANT to know how many people he had killed that came looking for the people making the screams of primal lust and other things that people below 18 shouldn't read or want to know about, which you actually should be above 18, since this is aimed at a mature audience, who are expected to know about the birds and the bees, since I am not going to educate any more people on how sex works, since I taught someone about it, through chat… 

Suffice it to say, that when she knocked on Uchiha Sasuke's door, that the youth merely opened without a word being said, let her and Naruto in and showed them to a bedroom, where she could sleep.

Uchiha's were weird in her mind anyways…

* * *

Alrighty, I've calmed down a little bit from the massive caffeine that I consumed earlier today, so I thought I'd just upload this little story, for your amusement. 

Reviews are appreciated, though I know that this isn't one of my most outstanding chapters…

I am rather... addled in the mind...

next chapter might never come, just consider this as a filler chapter, with a gross parody of how the next chapter should be...

should be able to post a serious one in a week, this is a PARODY, of how Naruto fics get handled by certain authors who know that i am talking about them...


End file.
